


before work

by Marenke



Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [18]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Humming along the soft tone of the radio in the kitchen, Yoohyeon finished tying her tie in the mirror, hair already tied up.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: 21 days of Dreamcatcher [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	before work

Humming along the soft tone of the radio in the kitchen, Yoohyeon finished tying her tie in the mirror, hair already tied up. In the background, Handong was finishing eating her toast, blearily staring at the cup of coffee like it was a lifeline. She had to work in two hours, but she enjoyed waking up with Yoohyeon as so to keep her company. 

Yoohyeon liked it, and repaid the favour by doing breakfast every morning, so that Handong could have a few moments more in bed. It was the least she could do.

Tie in a nicely done knot, she went to grab her coat from the hanger, putting it in one fluid, practiced motion. The black fabric was a comforting weight against her shoulders. With a sigh to herself, Yoohyeon went to the kitchen to grab her thermos, mussing up Handong’s hair on the way to the counter, and Handong simply grabbed her hand for a brief second, kissing her knuckles before letting go.

She was almost at the door when Handong appeared behind her, tapping Yoohyeon’s shoulder.

“Didn’t you forget anything, hm?” She asked, smiling softly, and Yoohyeon almost smacked herself, turning to face her girlfriend. Dumbass, Yoohyeon thought to herself, you almost forgot the most important thing.

“Oh, yeah! My bad.” She replied, and dipped Handong into a kiss. Handong protested for a mere moment, before leaning (... Rising?) into the kiss for a long moment that would surely make Yoohyeon late to work, but it was worth it.

When they separated, Handong was blushing, and held over Yoohyeon’s wallet. A quick pat down saw that yeah, it wasn’t in her pockets.

“It was this, actually, but hey, that was nice too.” Handong said, as Yoohyeon grabbed the wallet, sheepish, and Handong used the moment to peck Yoohyeon’s lips. “You should do it again tomorrow. Kiss me, I mean, not forget your wallet.”

Yoohyeon smiled and nodded.


End file.
